plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 August 2015
11:22 Sonya : heh... -smiles- 11:29 (Arlyx): These hugs are nice... 11:30 Sonya : yeah..e-especially with me...being sleeker? 11:32 (Arlyx): Hmm... It has certainly made a difference. I like it... 11:34 I hate Boo Moon Galaxy 11:41 Sonya : yeah... 11:48 Sonya : I love hugs 11:49 (Arlyx): I agree. They're wonderful. Especially with a friend like you. 11:51 Sonya : awww ya mean it? 11:52 (Arlyx): Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? 11:52 hi sunflower puffy 11:52 yo 11:52 Welcome to Auschwitz. 11:53 omg 11:53 now we need the underage devil aka aam 11:54 User blog:Agent Andrew martins/My things with PuffyMuffins aka Sunflower and Me#comm-30316 11:55 Sonya : -giggles- nawww 11:58 /ping agent andrew 11:58 (Arlyx): *She lets out a soft giggle and hugs Sonya closer to her; Arlyx's heartbear can be felt at this point*. 11:58 *heartbeat 11:58 frosty 11:58 wot 11:58 andrew isnt here 11:59 kkk 11:59 puffy what tool do you use 11:59 to draw 11:59 photoshop 11:59 paint tool sai master race 12:00 gud 5 u 09:36 Oh, Testo! 09:36 Hi! 09:37 I guess AAm is still hard boiled. 09:38 Hard boiled, over easy. 09:38 (lel.) 09:38 ll 09:39 lol 09:39 burnt to the ground 09:39 aam was the worst 09:39 are you bready for fready 09:40 are u bredy 4 redy 09:41 wat. 09:41 idk 09:41 just 09:42 aan was the worst 09:42 Lol 09:42 Did he rage in chat 09:42 *aam 09:42 kinda 09:42 he also lost sunflower 09:42 I need the chatlog. 09:42 aka me 09:42 what happened with aam? 09:42 idk how to explain 09:42 Wikia who told ye to have a Sunflower avatar 09:42 Now you've awakened his fantasies 09:43 also there's no chatlog for it sadly 09:43 dod 09:43 *dood 09:43 Noooo! 09:43 i wanted to unleash his fan-tasies 09:43 Oh. 09:43 to see how bad they could be 09:43 at least im with someone else 09:44 :/ 09:44 w0t 09:44 Nuthin' 09:44 kk 09:45 frosty is b3tt3r though 09:55 https://www.watch2gether.com/rooms/g1xi9p1c5oziegx7 09:55 .. 09:55 What. 09:58 I'm some form of back maybe. 09:58 Hi 09:58 Yo. 10:01 o snap 10:01 Hmm? 10:01 hi 10:02 RP? 10:03 I suppose 10:03 Sure. 10:03 Yep 10:03 Ok. 10:03 yes 10:03 threetwoone 10:03 go 10:03 BTW, We'll need an MC server soon. 10:03 (CE) : Phew 10:03 (CE) : That alternate universe was so weird 10:03 MC server? 10:04 We also need daily events 10:04 We still need a mod. 10:04 MC? 10:04 @W-C no, Mods sacrify plugins. So no. 10:04 Oh goshdarnit. 10:04 Me and my cousins had a modded LAN singleplayer server. 10:04 so i'm pretty used to mods, but still, no. 10:04 https://www.watch2gether.com/rooms/g1xi9p1c5oziegx7 10:04 (Arlyx): *Laying on her stomache not far from CE*. Yeah... 10:05 I pretty much always use modpacks when playing MC. 10:05 @TZ O.O Can't you get a (pirate zombie) version of the game? 10:05 (CE) : Especially that president BJ thing 10:05 @Hypno I make my own modpacks, lol. 10:05 Myeh. Usually I'll take a modpack and add a couple of mods that I like. 10:05 kk 10:05 I want to get about 50 mods then start my awesome-survival-of-doom-that-will-be-amazing 10:06 WMag , I suppose I could use a cracked version of MC. 10:06 (Arlyx): Why? 10:06 @TZ O.O Cracked is (pirate zombie) 'd! 10:06 which is what i said.. 10:06 Oh. 10:07 Anyway, I am not getting the server until I go back home. 10:07 Understandable. 10:07 who will be admin? 10:07 All of us 10:07 even carp... if he finds it 10:07 private or public? 10:07 (jester) : wait, w0t da darn heck is a president BJ 10:08 (CE) : President Bearjedi 10:08 (jester) : oh. 10:08 (cattail) : Bullseye! 10:08 (Arlyx): Oh... Well... Who's that anyway? 10:08 *Cattail noscopes a kerbal rocket* 10:08 I HOPE PRESIDENT BEARJEDI'S FATE IS LIKE JOHN KENNEDY'S 10:09 wtf is president bj an inkling now 10:09 (jester) : Wait, why is dere a darn dragon there? 10:09 (Sundae) Possibly because... ummm... 10:10 Aand I don't even like Splatoon. 10:10 #IAmPreparedForDaHate 10:11 HERE COMES DA MONAAAAAYYYY! 10:11 Uh, yes 10:11 bj just became and inking 10:11 (Arlyx): *She sits on her hind-paws and yawns*. What about a dragon? 10:12 "Sometimes I question about his fantasies about being an Inker." 10:13 Annyways 10:14 Enough with weird quote thing 10:14 Riveting. 10:14 " There is no correct way to act. Suspend worthless things like thinking. " 10:15 "This is the point you type #rekt and lose all respect from the world." 10:20 (Arlyx): *In a brief burst of speed she seemingly appears by CE's side, although she's careful as to not make contact*. Hello again. 10:27 Whelp, time to follow WMag 's example... 10:27 Away 10:27 Testosteron9374 10:27 Away 10:27 The M.E.O.W. King 10:27 Away 10:27 Wikia-Critic 10:27 Away 10:27 WinterMagnet 10:27 Away 10:27 Away 10:27 Testosteron9374 10:27 Away 10:27 The M.E.O.W. King 10:27 Away 10:27 Wikia-Critic 10:27 Away 10:27 WinterMagnet 10:27 Away 10:27 Away 10:27 Testosteron9374 10:27 Away 10:27 The M.E.O.W. King 10:27 Away 10:27 Wikia-Critic 10:27 Away 10:27 WinterMagnet 10:27 Away 10:27 eewha 10:27 If it's good enough for moderators, it's good enough for me. 10:35 hi 10:36 '3 10:36 ;3 10:36 :'3 10:36 Oogie cookie. 10:37 gtg 10:37 Yay. 10:38 i cant sleep well 10:39 i went to bed at 10 pm and i think i woke up at 12 am 10:39 I went to sleep at... Erm... I'm hardly sure at this point. 12:34 If I was a moron then I would be discouraging the use of swastikas. 12:35 Oh my fking.. 12:35 Shut up. 12:35 Your jokes are becoming lame. 12:35 Nice higher ground. 12:37 Yeah, I know. 12:37 Good. 12:37 Use your single brain cell to at least understand that swastikas won't increase quality. 12:38 :3 12:38 Obviously. But I wouldn't say that their use would directly decrease quality either. 12:38 It would. 12:47 afk 12:47 WB. 12:47 Mortal. 12:47 Seriously.. 12:47 What? 12:47 This is annoying.. 12:48 That's the entire point of adding the "Mortal." part. 12:48 So you like annoying people? 12:48 At times. 12:48 Thanks, I'm sure it's only funny for yourself, 12:48 Typically. 12:48 I mean.. *cough cough* 12:48 I'm sure it's funny to everyone. 12:48 bk 12:49 Yeah. Clearly. 12:50 Because everyone certainly likes atrocious jokes. 12:50 B-but I don't like your jokes. 12:51 Hey, you don't like your jokes either then. 12:51 You don't like your jokes? 12:51 Damn. 12:51 No. 12:51 What? 12:52 For gods sake, you just stated that you don't like your OWN jokes. 12:52 What kind of sh*t is this? 12:52 When did I ever state that you don't like your own jokes? 12:52 Hey guys here's a funny joke 12:52 Wow. 12:52 Agent Andrew martins 12:52 is the joke 12:52 Do I have to clear this.. 12:53 Maybe. 12:53 Hypno doesn't like his own jokes! 12:53 Welcome. 12:54 He confirmed it! 12:54 Hello 12:54 Yo. 12:54 WC, just stop. We ALL hate his jokes. 12:54 RP? 12:54 XD 12:54 ;3 12:54 orange jews, highly circumcised 12:54 .. 12:54 RP? 12:54 rp? 12:54 Sure. 12:55 Just add an 'a 12:55 No, you guys are just gonna act "OP" again and I'm gonna bring out Cactivius, who threatens to murder you unless yu stop being OP. In shorter words, okay. 12:55 Just add an 'a' and an 'e'. 12:55 Also. 12:55 RP?ae 12:55 I'm not going to act OP. 12:55 That'll be the day. 12:55 i'd like to see you and hypno try 12:56 it's impossible, isn't it 12:56 yeah 12:56 that's why we're giving you a chance to see us try 12:56 Good, but just warning you here, op counts as using giant living weapons of mass destruction IF they aren't plants/zombies. 12:56 He won't act OP because his OPness is genuine. 12:57 No, your OPness is genuine 12:57 "IF they aren't plants/zombies." Why? 12:57 No, this wait is killing me. 12:57 LETS JUST GET OVER THE RP! 12:57 Why the hell does being a plant/zombie justify it at all? 12:57 Why? Well, if you wanted, you can kill everything. 12:57 Plants are weaker than other things. 12:58 Why not just use the Pineapple Citadel/Vortex Chomper? 12:58 Just... 12:58 DO IT! 12:58 After you told me to get rid of them? 12:58 Alright, alright... 12:58 FINE, LET'S JUST FREAKING RP 12:58 GOD 12:59 I'llegal start. 12:59 Alright. 12:59 ok 12:59 (CE) : *watching tv* 12:59 (Sundae) Oh, hi, Cattail! 01:00 (CE) : Hello 01:00 (CE) : Don't call me Cattail 01:00 (Sapfling) : *yaawwnn* 01:00 The Scouts: *looking through Emperor Cattail's windows* 01:00 (Sundae) S-sorry! Who are you? 01:00 Scout 1: You guys ready to throw the tacos? 01:00 The Scouts: Yeah! 01:00 (CE) : The Cattail Empress 01:01 (CE) : Hmmm why are some derpy things looking at me 01:01 (CE) : *close the shutters* 01:01 Scout 1: Oh, uh, we're not here. RUN, SHE SAW US! *runs away* 01:01 (Arlyx): *Sleeping, curled up on the bed in Sapfling's apartment*. 01:01 (Vortex): *Sitting on a bench in the park*. 01:02 Scout 7: *walks up to Vortex Chomper* Look at us, the last of our kind. 01:02 (Sundae) *she walks over to Cactus HQ* 01:02 Cactus Merc at the front door: Can I help you? 01:02 (Sundae) Please can I talk to Futurita? 01:02 (Vortex): *She looks at Scout 7* By us are you including me or is someone else with you who you're reffering to along with yourself? 01:03 Cactus Merc: *looks up* Fine. 01:03 Scout 7: Both of us. You're the last Vortex Chomper, are you not? 01:03 (Sundae) Okay. Where is... the ghost..? 01:04 (Vortex): There are no Vortex Chompers... Vortex is my actual birth-name, nothing to do with my sub-species... 01:04 Cactus Merc: Haha! I don't even know! Just stay on your feet at all times. *walks away* 01:04 Scout 7:...... Crap. Forget what I said. 01:04 (CE) : *reopens the shutter* 01:04 (Vortex): Although I likely am the only being that's a part of my subspecies. 01:04 (Sundae) Okay. MAYOR DEWEY IN HERE! 01:04 (CE) : I'm pretty sure the dumb kids left 01:04 Scout 7: Very likey. 01:05 (Sundae) Actually, more like the one who left a cyborg. 01:05 Banectus: SHUT UP IN THERE, MAYOR DEWEY! I'M INJECTING MYSELF WITH CN-1! 01:05 (Sundae) MAYOR DEWEY DOESN'T DO WHAT YOU WANT! 01:05 The Scouts: *they ring Cattail Empress' doorbell and run away* 01:05 (CE) : TMK , go see who it is 01:06 Banectus: DO I HAVE TO MAKE YOU BE QUIET! I AM BANECTUS! 01:06 (Sundae) S-sorry. Where is that ghost cactus? 01:06 (Vortex): Although, the species I'm a part of certainly isn't in short supply. 01:06 TMK : There isn't anybody. We installed a camera, remember? 01:06 Scout 12: Whoa..... I'm in Scoutland! *many tacos are flying around, having fun* 01:06 (CE) : Oh yeah 01:06 Banectus: IN HERE. *Ghostly Spike emerges from the wall* 01:07 Scout 7: Indeed. 01:07 Why Scoutland isn't a parody of Scotland I will never know. 01:07 SCATMANNNNN! 01:07 Scoutman = Scatman ;3 01:07 (Sundae) Umm... Hello..? 01:07 The name is, but if it was, the tacos would be sheep-tacos 01:07 Ghostly Spike: Hello? Who are you? 01:08 (Sundae) I'm Sundae. 01:08 (CE) : *still watching TV* 01:08 (Sundae) Who are you..? 01:08 (Vortex): Although, less of my sub-species means more of my required resources that can be used by me rather than being distributed amongst the sub-species. 01:08 Ghostly Spike: I am Canda- *coughs* -Ghostly Spike. 01:08 (CE) : A meteor is heading toward our planet 01:08 Scout 7: So true. But what I also mean being the last of my kind is that everyone on this planet is an idiot. 01:08 (Sundae) Okay. I wanted to say that.. 01:09 (CE) : The sun is erupting.... 01:09 (CE) : And volcanoes have awoken 01:09 (CE) : The usual stuff 01:09 Random Cattail: THE SUN IS ERUPTING?! CATTAIL EMPRESS, HELP UUUUUUS! 01:09 Ghostly Spike: Say what? 01:09 (CE) : *blasts him into ashes* 01:09 (CE) : I helped you random cattail 01:09 (Sundae) I brought a weird cactus from Suburbia with me! 01:10 (CE) : Really? 01:10 (Poppy) H- DON'T CALL ME WEIRD IN FRONT OF SIS! 01:10 Random Cattail: *DED* 01:10 Ghostly Spike: POPPY! 01:10 (Vortex): There is certainly an abundence of idiots in this world. 01:10 (Poppy) H-hello. 01:10 Scout 7: And my brothers are a few of them. But you and I, we're the smartest plants on this planet- besides the Cattails. 01:11 Who is Vortex? 01:11 (CE) : Pfft 01:11 Vortex Chomper 01:11 (CE) : Regular cattails arent that smart you know 01:11 Vortex 01:11 KK 01:11 (CE) : Even their king is dumb 01:11 (Vortex): And how natural selection hasn't already purged them outright confuses me... 01:11 Techno-Aura Chomper 01:11 Cattail: *walks by* He 01:11 (CE) : I said they arne't THAT smart 01:11 (CE) : But they are still pretty smart 01:11 Vortex is just a birth name. 01:11 aren't* 01:11 Scout 7: Indeed. 01:12 (CE) : They are pretty smart, but not the smarrtest 01:12 (Poppy) But seriously. I brought a friend to talk with Futurita. 01:12 Cattail: *walks by* So, should we do anything about the multiple natural disasters, queen? 01:12 (Vortex): I was more questioning as to how the idiots of this world given as a whole have survived. 01:12 (CE) : You, scout 7, is smarter than most of them 01:12 Scout 7: You are right, Vortex and Cattail Empress. 01:12 Ghostly Spike: Oh, okay. 01:12 (CE) : Well little cattail, just stay in your houses, the in katown 01:12 in katown* 01:12 (CE) : The shield will protect you 01:13 (Vortex): I'm not going to begin to question as to how you know my name, given that I don't recall telling you. 01:13 (CE) : And a solar eruption isn't that bad 01:13 (Poppy) For now, I'll stay here. 01:13 Cattail: *walks to Katown* 01:13 (CE) : You know we got a magnetic field for reasons 01:13 (???) *Hidden behind Poppy* ummm... 01:13 Scout 7: Well, it's complicated. I have picture memory and I saw you talking to someone once. 01:14 Ghostly Spike: *hears ???* Whoa whoa whoa. Not so fast, who's she? 01:14 (Vortex): My so-called picture memory is rather literal. 01:14 (CE) : *watching some tv again* 01:14 TV Guy : NEWS FLASH! 01:14 Scout 7: Mine isn't, but it's helpful. 01:14 (Sapfling) : *knocking on (CE) 's door* 01:14 (???) I-I'm Roboctus. M-master of t-technology. 01:14 TV Guy : A VOLCANO ERUPTED NEAR A TIWN, KILLING A THOUSAND PLANTS! 01:15 Town* 01:15 (Vortex): Things like that certainly are useful... 01:15 Scout 12: Whoa. Back in Scoutland again! 01:15 (CE) : Shut up vortex 01:15 (Poppy) It can be pretty shy... I don't even know it's gender.. 01:15 Scout 7: Indeed- *sees Scout 12* Hello, Scout 12. 01:15 (CE) : *go in front of the camera screens* 01:15 (Roboctus) I'm secretive for a reason. 01:15 (CE) : It's slap fling 01:15 (CE) : *opens the door* 01:15 (CE) : Hello slap fling 01:15 (Vortex): Oh. Sorry. The news was just horribly timed for the context of what I stated. 01:15 Ghostly Spike: And so am I! 01:15 (Sapfling) : Hi-- what? 01:15 Scout 7: Indeed. 01:16 (CE) : Why are you here? 01:16 (Roboctus) I wanted to t-talk to F-futurita.. The f-founder of t-the Cactus S-squad, right..? 01:16 (Sapfling) : I wanna come in. 01:16 (CE) : Why 01:16 (Sapfling) : Cuz 3: 01:16 (CE) : I barely know you 01:16 Ghostly Spike: Yes. Now follow me. 01:16 (Sapfling) : So? 01:17 (CE) : Why would I let you in?µ 01:17 (Roboctus) Okay.. 01:17 nice upside-down h 01:17 (Poppy) Good luck! Don't mention me! 01:17 Cactus Mercs: *accompanying GS* Don't try anything, Roboctus. 01:17 stupid typo 01:17 Ghostly Spike: Okay, sis. 01:17 (Roboctus) I-I won't.. I j-just want t-to join.. 01:17 (Sapfling) : cuz you should 3: 01:18 Cactus Merc: Good, but I'm still aiming my gun at you incase you try anything. 01:18 (CE) : *close the door* 01:18 (Sapfling) : *knocks again* 01:18 Ghostly Spike: But she won't. 01:18 (CE) : What's going on with all the cacti? 01:18 (Roboctus) Okay. 01:18 Cactivius: *appears behind Cattail Empress* So, you wanted to know what's going on with US? 01:18 (CE) : Well yeah 01:18 (Sapfling) : *knocks* 01:18 (Vortex): Overall though, I have high hopes for robotics. It could be useful for fixing the downright stupidity of so many. 01:19 Ghostly Spike: *enters Futurita's room* Futurita, a visitor. 01:19 (CE) : *opens the door* 01:19 Scout 7: So do I. 01:19 (Sapfling) : Hi. 01:19 (CE) : Okay, come in 01:19 (CE) : I can cook you something 01:19 (Poppy) Stupid squad... Always has to ruin my life and connection with sis.. 01:19 (Sapfling) : *walks in* oh thanks 01:19 Cactivius: Alright. Well, we're going to take over a city soon. And no one will stop us besides you and stuff, because that city might be Katown, but we won't tell you. 01:19 Futurita: Hello, Candace. Who is this? 01:19 (waits for PuffyMuffins ) 01:20 (Roboctus) I-I'm... I-I'm Roboctus.. 01:20 (CE) : Why are you taking over a city? 01:20 (CE) : Take over the world, duh 01:20 aam stop being a plantophile 01:20 (Vortex): Although there may be personal bias given what a portion of me is comprised of. 01:20 (Poppy) I just want to be with Candace without some cyborg in my way.. 01:20 (CE) : You won't get anything from taking a simple city 01:20 (CE) : Take the whole planet 01:20 (Sapfling) : nice house. 01:20 Futurita: Ah. Hello, Roboctus. What is your question? 01:21 AAm, accept it. 01:21 (Arlyx): *The middle head wakes up and lets out a high-pitched yawn*. 01:21 Cactivius: Alright, I will spare you- for now. *teleports away* 01:21 (Roboctus) P-please can I-I join? 01:21 Scout 7: Alright, Vortex. I'll be right back. I have to visit a friend of mine. 01:21 Futurita:.... What are your skills? 01:21 Lazy 3-headed dragon. 01:21 (Vortex): Alright then. 01:21 (CE) : Come to the kitchen slap fling 01:22 (Roboctus) I-I'm a master of t-technology. 01:22 Or it's just a thing called "sleep". 01:22 Scout 7: *knocks on Sap-fling's apartment room* Hello? 01:22 Futurita: Okay. Show me one of your creations. 01:22 (Sapfling) : *walks in the kitchen* Kay.. 01:22 (CE) : Are you evil? 01:22 (Arlyx): *She walks to the door of the apartment and opens it*. Hello. 01:22 (Roboctus) *She unveils a futuristic gun* Here. 01:22 (CE) : If you aren't I can cook some greenaura stuff for you 01:23 Futurita: Whoa. Impressive. *examines it* Nice, slick design. 01:23 (Roboctus) The laser it fires is corrosive on impact. 01:24 Futurita: Hmm... *shoots a Cactus Mercenary aiming at Roboctus with it, making him dissolve* Impressive. 01:24 (Arlyx): *She sits on her hind-paws* It's good to see you again. 01:24 Ghostly Spike: Should we show this to David? 01:24 (Roboctus) Thank you. 01:24 Futurita: Obviously. He can upgrade it. 01:24 Scout 7: Hello, my friend Arlyx. 01:24 (Poppy) ...maybe I should just join. 01:25 (Arlyx): Hey, Master. How did you know I was here? 01:25 (CE) : *watch TV while cooking* 01:25 New Guys : BREAKING NEWS 01:25 Banectus: *pats Poppy on the back* You should. We have an almost unending power. 01:25 Scout 7: I know where all my allies live. 01:25 (Poppy) But I have no special talents.. I'm just some sort of machine-gun plant.. 01:25 New Guys : THE CACTI HAVE BEEN ACTING WEIRD RECENTLY 01:26 New Guys : SOME PEASHOOTER SAW THEM FIRING SOME LASERS 01:26 (Arlyx): That's nice. I still find it strange seeing you in that form though. You remind me of home but at the same time it's different... 01:26 New Guys : THEY ARE PROABLY GOING TO MAKE A LASERSHOW 01:27 probably* 01:27 Banectus: Soon, Poppy, you will be just like me: the greatest CN-1 user in all the world. People will want you, people will fear you, people will want to be you. And best of us, they will want to serve you. 01:27 Scout 7: It's cramped, but it works as a home. 01:27 (Poppy) Alright. 01:27 (Arlyx): By home I mean my true home. Not this world... 01:28 Banectus: I'll leave you to think about it. Don't miss your opportunity to join the Cactus Squad. *enters his CN-1 vat* 01:28 Scout 7: Oh. Well, I'd change into that Inkling if I really want to go there. 01:28 (Poppy) ...I want to join now, damn it. Screw waiting! 01:29 (Arlyx): True. True. Fortunately I've been able to see Theros recently. She found her own way to get here. 01:29 Banectus: *hears Poppy and enters the room she's in* Good. Let's go talk to Futurita. 01:29 Scout 7: She has? Excellent. 01:29 (Poppy) Okay. 01:30 Banectus: *enters an elevator* I love how everyone had to take the stairs except me. It's so high up. 01:30 (Arlyx): These days we've both been thinking of eachother as sisters. And she's a great sister... how have you been, anyway? 01:30 (Poppy) Can I go in an elevator too? 01:30 Scout 7: Doing well, just building stuff and controlling my brothers. 01:30 Banectus: Sure! Riding an elevator with Banectus is cool! 01:31 (Poppy) *She enters the same elevator as Banectus* Okay - thanks! 01:31 (Arlyx): Interesting. I suppose I've never seen how you are here. I remember back home how you would just act as a carer for me but I don't see so much of you here. 01:31 (Arlyx): A great carer at that... 01:31 Banectus: *presses a button that takes them to Futurita's room* Hello, mistress! 01:31 (Poppy) Hello! 01:32 Scout 7: I like staying neutral here, so people don't know my identity in the other world. 01:32 Futurita: *aims the laser gun at Poppy* Stop right there, traitor. 01:32 (Arlyx): Regardless of your form, I still see you as Master... 01:32 (Roboctus) *It gasps* P-poppy?! What are you doing here... 01:33 Scout 7: And regardless of what you do, I see you as my friend. 01:33 Banectus: Same reason for you, fellow cactus. 01:34 (Roboctus) Oh... 01:34 (Poppy) P-please. Give me a second chance! 01:34 Banectus: I'll leave you to your talk. *enters the elevator* 01:34 (Arlyx): That's what has always amazed me with this. Regardless of how much hell I let out you always manage to forgive me. *She stands on her hind-paws and uses her front and middle paws to hug Scout 7* Unfortunately I've found nothing impressive to absorb in this world, I've got a few extra things but nothing compared to what I got back home. 01:35 Futurita:..... *lowers her aim* Fine. But slip up once and you will die. Got it? 01:35 (Poppy) Got it. 01:35 Scout 7: *shocked by the hug, hugs her back* 01:35 Futurita: In the meantime, Candace and Poppy, leave. I need to have a word with Roboctus. 01:35 Ghostly Spike: Okay! 01:36 (Poppy) *She runs back into the elevator* Yes ma'am! 01:36 Ghostly Spike: *phases through the walls* 01:36 (Arlyx): Maybe some day I'll meet some of the powerful beings of this world, then I'll be able to get something more interesting, for the glory of science... 01:36 (Roboctus) W-what is it..? 01:37 Futurita: Alright, friend. I'm promoting you. You'll be working alongside David. 01:37 (Designing a new outfit) 01:37 Scout 7: You sure will, Arlyx. You sure will. 01:37 (Roboctus) Alright, ma'am.. 01:37 David: Yay, I get to work with another tech master! 01:38 Futurita: Now go. 01:38 (Roboctus) *It walks away* 01:38 (Arlyx): Who knows how much weaker I would've been if I never had this DNA absorbing ability... 01:38 (Poppy) I can't believe I got in. 01:38 Scout 7: Probably very weak. 01:39 Banectus: *walks up to Poppy* Neither can I! It surprised me how well you handled the pressure! 01:39 (Arlyx): Well. Compared to now. I would probably be bit more powerful than mother. 01:39 Scout 7: Of course. Most of your generations are stronger than Droxy! 01:39 (Arlyx): They are? 01:39 (Poppy) Oh, thanks! 01:39 BRB for, like, two minutes or more. 01:39 k 01:40 Ohkp. 01:40 Scout got any screws? 01:41 (Arlyx): I have doubts. 01:41 Back 01:41 WB. 01:41 Scout 7: Yes, they are. Quillae is stronger than her and you are stronger than her. 01:42 Thanks. And hello, Zombie! 01:42 Zowdy! 01:42 Haven't seen you here in a while. XD 01:42 (Arlyx): Quillae isn't a part of my generation and from what I heard Droxy overpowered its base form. 01:42 Scout 7: True, but I mean newer Quillae, Quillae V2. 01:43 Banectus: Anyways, fellow cactus, have fun doing whatever it is you do. *walks away* 01:43 Blame "timezones" 01:43 (jester) : Bloothy. 01:43 Zombie I knew the spy for Dr.Zomboss! 01:43 (Arlyx): Yeah. She took its base form down with a single electric shot. That's how she gave V2's core to me whilst I was in the egg. 01:43 Ehhm. 01:43 Scout 7: Oh. So, for V2, that means it's........ dead? 01:43 What? 01:44 (jester) : What are ye'all peeps in them Cactus hideout doin' 01:44 (Arlyx): Well. It was, but it got a new, albiet much weaker power supply. It can still function but it's not nearly as good at combat. Unfortunately. 01:44 (Arlyx): Even though my mother isn't quite me, she was still designed by V2 to be powerful. 01:44 Banectus: Hang on a second, Poppy. *exits through the entrance* Who are you to interrupt BANECTUS? I'll pummel you, foolish zombie clown! 01:45 Scout 7: Good for Quillae. I don't want it to die. It's pretty funny. 01:45 (Poppy) Okay- 01:45 (Sundae) *Punches AAm* Die. 01:45 (jester) : BANECTUS I AM NOT A CLOWN! 01:45 (jester) : I IS A JESTER! 01:46 (jester) : A ROYAL ONE IN FACT. 01:46 (Arlyx): It is certainly nice... At least V1 is alright... Speaking of which. Do you know what happened to that core? 01:46 Banectus: THAT'S WHY I PUMMELED THE JOKIAR (Get the pun name? It's the Joker as a Wall-nut) 01:46 Scout 7: No. 01:46 (jester) : I knew it your puns are as bad as Jadestin 's 01:47 (Arlyx): It currently functions as my heart, it also feeds my body power like it once did for V2. 01:47 Banectus:..... *punches Jester Zombie in the face* Don't make me mad. *injects himself with CN-1* 01:47 (Poppy) Ummm.. I'm just going to wait here... 01:47 Scout 7: Oh, well, okay. 01:47 Sundea what did I do to you!?!?!?! 01:47 Banectus: *comes back* Okay, Poppy. I'm back. 01:47 (jester) : *Is knocked into a wall* Eh.. 01:48 (Sundae) You... you... I'm not saying it in front of 100 people. 01:48 (Arlyx): An additional method for me to become more powerful. Hmm... How do you think I compare with the fighters of this world? 01:48 Banectus: I hate clowns. *shuts the door* Anyways, Poppy, what do you want to talk about? 01:48 (Poppy) Oh, well, is it CN-1..? 01:48 Scout 7: Indeed, except for a small few- mostly the god cactus Cactivius and WC. Those two are ones I fear. 01:49 LOL 01:49 nice one 01:49 Banectus: Yes, it is CN-1. Want some? *holds out a needle* 01:49 lol, thanks 01:49 (Arlyx): Noone takes gods seriously anyway. Are there any non-gods who may be a challenge to me? 01:49 (Poppy) I was going to ask that if I could have some - otherwise, yes. 01:49 (jester) : Probably WMag the OP Melon-Magnet-thing, Arlyx. 01:49 (W-C) I'm not a god. GIT GUD. 01:49 Nobody chatlog that part, please. 01:49 I'm not getting meself banned 01:50 *chatlogs* 01:50 kappa 01:50 2LATE 01:50 naah not rlly 01:50 (Arlyx): Interesting... Well. Overall it gives me an idea on what beings I should get DNA from. 01:50 Scout 7: Not really, but those cacti in the Cactus Squad are pretty strong. I know it gives an idea. 01:50 Banectus: Eh. *injects Jester Zombie with CN-1* AND STAY OUT, FOOL! 01:50 (Arlyx): Interesting. I've been rather lacking challenges back home. 01:51 (jester) : WHAT IS THIS CN-1 THINGO 01:51 (Poppy) Yeah, I was wondering why that imbecile was there. 01:51 *(jester) starts bouncing around* 01:51 Scout 7: Indeed. 01:51 Banectus: As was I. You want some CN-1 or not? 01:52 (Poppy) Yeah. 01:52 Banectus: Okay. *injects Poppy with CN-1* You'll feel the power flow through you soon. 01:52 (jester) : WHO JUST CALLED MEH AN IMBECILE?! 01:52 (jester) : *Starts creating a Jester-nado again* 01:53 Banectus: CROP, I HAVE TO STOP GIVING CLOWNS CN-1! 01:53 wc pm 01:53 (Poppy) Okay. Damn was I waiting for this- OH SH*T I'LL DEAL WITH THIS! *Shoots some spikes at Jester* 01:54 Banectus: *punches Jester Zombie, barely hurting his hand* BANECTUS FEELS NO PAIN, 01:54 I see for Grass Effect in GW2 they're adding a dark-grey Z-Mech 01:54 WB 01:54 Crashes. 01:54 All day everyday. 01:54 Yeah, they are 01:54 (Poppy) DIE! 01:54 GTG. 01:54 (Arlyx): I'm interested to see how powerful I'll be able to get through their DNA... 01:55 Bye, Zombie :( 01:55 Cya. 01:55 Scout 7: As do I. I love to see my allies grow stronger. 01:55 Banectus: Well, we handled the problem. 01:55 (Arlyx): Good. Because it's what I was built for. 01:55 (Poppy) Yeah. 50 spikes deal with any problems. 01:56 Scout 7: But it'll be pretty hard to obtain the DNA. 01:56 Banectus: Hey, with CN-1 flowing through your veins, you're much stronger. Normally, it takes 51 spikes. JUST KIDDING, it normally takes 300. 01:57 (Arlyx): True. True. I mean, with Quillae V1 or V2 around it would be immensely easy but otherwise not so much. Depending on how good your scanner is, anyway. 01:57 (Poppy) Indeed. I wonder how it works. 01:57 Scout 7: I can obtain the DNA for you. *morphs into a cactus* It's this easy. If I'm found, well, goodbye. *pets Arlyx* 01:58 (Arlyx): Wait, what? 01:58 Banectus: Well, it has very powerful effects. But a great downside is heavy short-term memory loss. 01:58 Scout 7: Oh, I'm really fragile. If they find out that I'm not a cactus, they will kill me instantly. 01:58 (Arlyx): Oh... There has to be a way that won't involve risk to you though... You're too important to me for that... 01:58 (Poppy) Oh. Well, I feel like a fraud is coming nearer. 01:59 (Poppy) Who knows, though. 01:59 Scout 7: Hmm... I have an idea. *disguises as Ghostly Spike and teleports behind Poppy* Hey, sis! 01:59 Banectus: Hello, Candace! 01:59 (Poppy) Hi sis! 02:00 (Roboctus) Umm... that's a fake according to this scanner I stole from Scout 7. 02:00 Scout 7: *hugs Poppy and then Banectus* Alright, I'll be right back- Wait, what? No I'm not. 02:00 Banectus:......... *tosses Scout 7 at the wall* YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL BANECTUS? 02:00 (Roboctus) Y-you are. You're... Scout 7. 02:01 (Poppy) Oh.. damn, that tricked me. 02:01 Scout 7: Ow.... Yes, I am. *runs to Banectus' CN-1 Vault* 02:01 Banectus: STOP HIM! 02:02 (Roboctus) *Uses the gun he previously invented to shoot a corrosive laser at Scout 7* 02:02 Scout 7: *dissolves* 02:02 Banectus: That was fast. Haha. 02:02 (Poppy) Wow. I wonder how Mr. Spikes can actually tell these things apart.. 02:03 Banectus: It's simple. *picks up Poppy and tosses her at Roboctus* You two aren't phonies. 02:03 (Roboctus) Dissolved. Eaten. Angered. Dissolved. D.E.A.D. 02:03 (Arlyx): *She simply sits, seemingly agitated*. 02:03 (Poppy) Ow- oh. 02:03 Banectus: Speaking of eaten, let's eat. 02:04 (Poppy) This corpse- oh, the corpse is dissolved. 02:04 Futurita: *on speakers* All cacti return to the mess hall to eat* 02:04 Scout 7: *suddenly, his ghost emerges from nothing and it grabs some CN-1 and teleports away* 02:04 (Poppy/Roboctus) NOOOoOOOOO! WE CAN'T EAT, WE HAVE TO SAVE THE CN-1! 02:05 (Poppy) Having other people on this mission would help. 02:05 Banectus: Yes, it would. DUSTIFER! 02:05 (Roboctus) Screw it. I'M HUNGRY! 02:05 Miss Dustifer: *flies by* Hello, Banectus. 02:05 Banectus: As am I. *goes to the mess hall* 02:05 (Arlyx): Th-that wasn't at all what I had in mind... 02:06 Scout 7: *floats to Arlyx's room* Well, I died. Here's your CN-1. 02:06 (Roboctus) *It follows Banectus* 02:06 (Arlyx): Wh-what is that? 02:06 (Poppy) HI BIRCH! *grabs the CN-1* 02:06 Banectus: Wait a second. They're missing the turkey! 02:06 All the cacti: *they freak out* 02:07 Scout 7: DAMN YOU! *fires his laser rifle at Poppy* 02:07 (Poppy) OW! PLEASE, I JUST WANTED TO BE PROMOTED! 02:07 (Arlyx): *The left head fires a thin, pink beam at Poppy*. 02:08 Scout 7: THAT WON'T HELP! GET OUT OF HERE! *shoots at her again* Anyways, that is CN-1. It's what makes Banectus and numerous other members in the Cactus Squad stronger. 02:08 (Poppy) The situation is abysmal. My mission has being unveiled- *runs away with the CN-1* 02:08 David: Futurita, we have a problem. 02:08 Futurita: What problem? 02:08 (Poppy) Mr. Spikes! I got the CN-1 back! 02:08 David: We are missing the turkey from the mess hall. 02:09 Banectus: I DON'T CARE! THE TURKEY IS GONE! 02:09 (Arlyx): Th-thanks for at least trying... How that thing wasn't affected at all I don't know... 02:09 (Poppy) I also found out that Sundae stole the turkey. 02:09 Scout 7: Neither do I. BTW, it might be hard to notice, but I dissolved in there and I'm a ghost now. So, that was a failure. 02:10 Banectus: *tosses a cactus mercenary at Poppy* GET THAT TURKEY BACK OR ELSE! 02:10 (Poppy) O-ow..! Okay. 02:11 (Sundae) *gives the turkey to Banectus* You should've just asked.. 02:11 (Arlyx): Damnit... I'm so sorry for getting you into that... 02:11 Banectus: Thank you. *eats the whole turkey* 02:11 Scout 7: It is alright. 02:12 (Poppy) That was easy. Any other missions for me..? 02:12 (Arlyx): We need to get whatever that was back though. I'm not letting that happen to you for no reason... 02:13 Banectus: No, not really. Though I'm sure David or Futurita has a mission. 02:13 Scout 7: Well, technically I was stealing. So they had every right. And okay! 02:13 (Poppy) Oh. I needed to talk with Candace. 02:14 (Arlyx): Although, I don't really know what I'll be doing... Hm... Maybe I can absorb you and give you control over me? 02:14 Banectus: Okay. *walks away* 02:14 Ghostly Spike: Hello, sis! 02:14 Scout 7: Sure, why not? 02:14 (Arlyx): Alright then. *She attempts to absorb Scout 7*. 02:14 (Poppy) Hi. Have you seen any pacifists around? 02:14 Scout 7: *gets absorbed* 02:14 Ghostly Spike: No. Why? 02:15 (Poppy) Oh - I mean any intruders/ 02:16 (Arlyx): *She gives Scout 7 control of her body.* *Her thoughts:"Let me know what you think of my body."* 02:16 Ghostly Spike: Well, not really. I'm just busy tending to EvctroOhoOuse. 02:16 (Poppy) Oh, daddy? 02:16 Scout 7: It's, well, complicated. Hmm... *flies out the window* 02:16 Ghostly Spike: Yes, daddy. 02:17 (Poppy) I also finally accepted that he's daddy now. Dragonfly can go... kill itself in a pool of magma. 02:17 You got owned! 02:17 And you got owned 02:17 yeah 02:17 (Arlyx): *Her thoughts:"It is a bit of a complex system. Although having three brains helps... How do you teleport, by the way?"* 02:17 Gid 02:18 Scout 7: I inherited it from the laser that turned me into me. 02:18 Hello, Pt 02:18 (Arlyx): *Her thoughts:"Well. I'm capable of teleportation myself. I'm not sure if it's as a result of having your DNA or not though."* 02:18 (Poppy) Damn, though. EvctroOhoOuse seriously needs an apology from me. 02:18 Scout 7: Possibly. 02:19 join? 02:19 Ghostly Spike: He sure does. He's been, well, mopier than lately. 02:19 Sure! 02:20 (Arlyx): *Her thoughts:"Well. It's useful either way. Good luck with the mission or whatever it is."* 02:20 (Poppy) Oh... Frankly, it'd be my fault if anything. It's my abysmal behaviour which would cause that if anything. 02:20 Scout 7: Thank you. *easily sneaks past Poppy and Ghostly Spike, steals a needle full of CN-1 and flies away* 02:21 Ghostly Spike: I agree. You need to stop judging him. He's depressed, I think. 02:21 miracles3337 : *is staring at his own avatar with his magic console* 02:21 (Poppy) So am I.. This whole cactus squad was stopping me from talking to you that much. 02:21 (Arlyx): *Her thoughts:"Hmm... Do you think that Quillae's factory could replicate this stuff?"* 02:22 Ghostly Spike: Then you joined! 02:22 miracles3337 : *sigh* i'd rather buy the b.a.d. astronaut outfit... 02:22 Scout 7: Maybe. Not entirely sure. 02:22 (Poppy) Where is Evctro, though? 02:22 Ghostly Spike: In that weird asylum again. 02:22 (Arlyx): *Her thoughts:"Well. If it's able to make something as complex as my mother, then I can imagine so."* 02:22 Banectus: Can I visit him? I want to meet this Evctro. 02:23 (Poppy) We need to go there, then. 02:23 Scout 7: I guess so. *exits Arlyx's body and injects her with the CN-1* 02:23 miracles3337 : *displays the screen* huh? evcktro's sleeping downstairs to the asylum in Tube 648 02:23 (Arlyx): S-so what does this stuff do again? 02:23 Ghostly Spike: Then let's go. *floats to the asylum* 02:23 Banectus: *follows her* 02:24 (Poppy) *She follows Ghostly Spike* Yeah! 02:24 Scout 7: It powers you with great power but with a great downside: short-term memory loss. 02:24 *meanwhile* EvcktroOhoOuse : *is sleeping just about now* 02:24 Ghostly Spike: *enters the asylum and sees EvctroOhoOuse* There he is, sleeping as usual. 02:24 Banectus: What is he? 02:24 (Arlyx): H-how long does this memory loss last? 02:24 Ghostly Spike: A Big Daddy, as everyone calls him. 02:25 Scout 7: Quite a while. 02:25 (Arlyx): Damn... And the power increase? 02:26 Scout 7: Well, here's a picture of Banectus without CN-1 in his veins, and here is a picture of him with CN-1. *the growth of his body is much greater and he now looks much bulkier* It makes you very strong. 02:27 (Poppy) Yeah... I don't want to enrage him by waking daddy up.. 02:27 (Arlyx): Interesting... When should it begin to take effect? 02:28 miracles3337 : *is getting bored of staring at his avatar, then he goes off and turns his magic console off, heading for the File Room* 02:28 Scout 7: Soon enough- oh, it's happening. You'll only feel a great pan. 02:28 Ghostly Spike: Yeah. 02:28 Scout 1: HI, JAKE THE BULLDOG! 02:28 (Poppy) Yeah, yeah. We have to wait. 02:29 Ghostly Spike: That can take a while. 02:29 Banectus: Forget this. *goes back to the Cactus Squad HQ* 02:29 (Poppy) I need more CN-1, though. 02:29 Banectus: Then let's go. 02:29 miracles3337 : i'm not a fking bulldog, u fuhkn btch *opens a random choir with the Ingredients for Mutants files inside* 02:30 (Poppy) I'll be back soon, sis! 02:30 Scout 1: Whoa! Awesome choir! 02:30 Ghostly Spike: Okay, sis! 02:30 (Poppy) *She goes back to the HQ* Now.. where is the CN-1? 02:31 (Arlyx): *The effects of the CN-1 begin to take effect and have the expected effects*. *The right head lets out a pained cry followed by ones more akin to whimpers.* You're certainly right about that... 02:31 miracles3337 : *sigh* thanks anyways... *tries to pick a file that starts with E and takes a random one* 02:31 Banectus: In here. *opens the door to the CN-1 vault* Take as you like, but this stuff is hard to make so not too much. 02:31 Scout 7: Indeed. 02:32 Scout 1: What'cha doing? *looks through the files* 02:33 (Poppy) Okay. *She takes some CN-1* Thanks. 02:33 AFK for a while. 02:33 k 02:33 Please don't run off. 02:33 miracles3337 : *opens the file and reads the Cookbook inside the file* step one... make the g-virus using these ingredients... morphine... CN-1... CS-16 virus... an eyeball... purple frosting... elephant dna... holy sht that's a lot 02:33 Scout 1: A lotta what? 02:34 Damn crashes! 02:34 Ja 02:34 miracles3337 : good thing i have an eyeball and purple frosting... also the fking dna *sigh* 02:34 Scout 7: Anyways, we need to stay low for a little while. 02:34 miracles3337 : oh... i almost forgot the CS-16 we have... 02:35 Scout 1: I know where to get some elephant DNA! 02:35 The Scouts: As do all of us! 02:35 (Arlyx): *The middle head growls to itself as her body bulks outwards and increases in size, roughly to the body-size of Theros. Unlike usual her muscles are quite clearly visible*. 02:35 miracles3337 : I ALREADY FKING HAVE IT *shows a DNA sample* 02:35 Scout 7: There. You're now stronger than ever. 02:36 Scout 1: Yeah, but this is different! SEND THE TACOPHANTS! *Tacophants enter the room* 02:36 (Arlyx): *The transformation stops, finally complete* True... Wow I'm so heavy yet this additional strength makes it feel like even less than usual... 02:37 miracles3337 : welp fk that i'm getting some morphine and CN-1 for the G-virus 02:37 Scout 7: Well, I'll be attempting to get a new body identical to my old one. Be right back. 02:37 (Arlyx): Alright. 02:37 Scout 1: Ooh! Oooooooooh! Can I help? Ooh! Can I help? Ooh, ooooooh! 02:37 Scout 7: *teleports away to look for a new body* 02:38 miracles3337 : FINE WHATEVER *tries to walk to the HQ for some CN-1 and morphine* 02:39 Scout 1: But first, we need awesome disguises so we don't turn into ash! *dresses up in a bad Banectus costume* 02:39 (Arlyx): *Her new weight quickly begins to crush through the floorboards and so she quickly gets out of the building.* What to do with this power... 02:40 Scout 7: Alright, new body. *gets into the body that is identical to his and teleports back* Hello, Arlyx. 02:40 miracles3337 : i don't need one, i'm just a fking pro at meetings *rings the doorbell* 02:40 Banectus and two Brute Cacti: *they answer the door* 02:40 Banectus: Who the hell are you? 02:40 (Arlyx): *She turns around and looks at Scout 7*. Welcome back... This boost feels incredible... 02:41 Scout 7: Well, those cacti are intelligent. 02:41 miracles3337 : oh hello, m8. i'm just looking for 2 more ingredients to finish the G-Virus ingredient 02:41 (Arlyx): Have you got any of that stuff left though? 02:41 Banectus:...... Come on in. 02:41 Scout 1: *follows behind dressed up as a taco* 02:41 Scout 7: No. I used the one needle I stole on you. 02:42 miracles3337 : k *gets in to find some morphine and CN-1* 02:42 (Arlyx): So in order to try to replicate this stuff we'll either need to get some more or hope there's some left in the needle... 02:42 Banectus: Of course, if you're here for CN-1, which everyone is, you'll have to give me something in return. 02:42 Scout 7: Yes. 02:42 miracles3337 : what kind? 02:43 (Arlyx): Alright then... Hmm... What to do with this strength... 02:43 Banectus: Well, I could give you the type I always use, or you can have the advanced version. *hands him Advanced CN-1 and standard CN-1* In return, I want a turkey. I mean the food. 02:43 Scout 7: Test it on a building, perhaps? 02:44 miracles3337 : food... like... this? *shows Banectus some random food* the ingredient requires Advanced CN-1 02:45 Banectus: Ah, okay. Be right back. *grabs the food and devours it offscreen* Well, if that was poison or the sort, I'll probably be dead/under the control of a pirate man. Anyways, here are two buckets of Advanced CN-1. Though be warned, they are pretty powerful, much more than the standard version. 02:45 (Arlyx): Alright then. Let's see what this has done to my natural strength... *The gemstone on the right head generates a ball of Purpleaura energy and fires it in the form of a beam, the .5m wide beam sweeps across a building, ravaging it as it travels.* 02:46 Scout 7: Whoa. 02:46 Scout 1: I want a taco! Can I have a taco? 02:46 Banectus: Nope. 02:47 (Poppy) Banectus..? 02:47 Banectus: Yes, Poppy? 02:47 miracles3337 : the pirate man? the first pre-orderer of Garden Warfare 2? i was a beta tester of the original GW, although thanks. i'll go loom for some morphine in some drug store *walks out with the containers of CN-1* 02:47 (Poppy) How to use this CN-1..? 02:47 Banectus: Okay. *reads a book about killing people* 02:47 (Arlyx): Hmm... Not bad... not bad at all... *The right head fires a quick, pink beam from the mouth that flattens the ravaged building*. 02:47 Ghostly Spike: Sis, just put it into a needle and inject it into yourself. 02:48 Scout 7: Indeed. It is powerful. 02:48 (Poppy) Oh, thank you. *She puts the CN-1 into a needle* And then... 02:49 Banectus: You mind being quiet? I'm trying to read a book. 02:49 miracles3337 : *goes to a drug store and stuffs the CN-1 into a basket* 02:50 Scout 1: Why does G-virus need CN-1? Does it need tacos? 02:50 (Poppy) Yes Mr. Spikes. 02:50 (Arlyx): And it is wonderful... I think I need more of this stuff... *The very ground around her begins to break apart and seemingly be forced away from her*. 02:50 Banectus: Good. 02:50 miracles3337 : cos the G-virus makes them strong like the CN-1 *tries to walk over to the drug dealer* 02:51 Scout 7: Just don't use too much. It's pretty addicting. 02:51 Scout 1: kden, I'm gonna put drugs in a taco. 02:51 miracles3337 : hey sir, would you mind if i can have some morphine for the G-virus ingredient? 02:52 ???: Are you sure is that's okay if the virus is fictional? 02:52 miracles3337 : YEA SO WHAT GIMME IT U BTCH 02:52 (Poppy) Yeah, it's addicting, Scout 7. 02:52 (Arlyx): Likely so... Likely so... *The black aura eminating from her becomes visible, the area around her continues to seemingly take damage from this aura and be forced away from her.* 02:52 Scout 1: *steals some drugs and puts them in a taco and eats the taco* Yum. 02:53 Scout 7: Are you okay? 02:53 (Arlyx): Of course. I'm fantastic... 02:53 Scout 7: You're destroying the room. 02:53 (She walked outside shortly after getting the transformation) 02:54 (damn) 02:54 Scout 7: Well, you're emitting a black aura that's destroying the area around you, 02:54 *and then the dealer gives a container of morphine scaredly to miracles3337 * 02:54 (Poppy) *She injects herself with the needle* Feeling better than ever, haha. Better not get addicted. 02:55 (Arlyx): Indeed I am. Just further testing my natural power... 02:55 miracles3337 : ok thanks *he runs out with the stuff he has and back to the File Room* 02:55 Scout 1: *follows him* 02:56 Banectus: *laughs* Don't worry, Poppy. 02:56 (Poppy) Okay! 02:56 Scout 7: Well, like I said before, be careful. 02:56 (Arlyx): Oh. Whoops. That's not my true natural power... *The aura changes to pink but weakens drastically*. There, I'm no longer drawing power for this from my dark energy... 02:57 Scout 7: Oh, goodie. 02:57 Scout 1: Yay! We can make the G-virus and inject the world! Muahaha! 02:57 (Arlyx): Let's take this up a notch, hmm? *The aura drastically ramps up, continuing to damage the area around her*. 02:58 miracles3337 : looks like i have the ingredients... *reads the file* step two... do the following steps... place the eyeball... purple frosting... elephant dna... CN-1... morphine... and mix *does that step* 02:58 (Poppy) I have an idea. 02:58 Scout 7: Whoa. Impressive. 02:58 (Arlyx): Thank you. This CN-1 is rather brilliant. I love science... 02:58 Scout 7: As do I! 02:59 miracles3337 : step three... display what the victim looks like within the Display-a-tron Sketchpad Tablet... guess i'd should do that... 02:59 (Poppy) Why don't we make a fatal virus? 03:00 miracles3337 : *drags out the Tablet and then he suddenly becomes sucked in, then the lights all over the place connected to the file room turned off for AFK* 03:00 (Arlyx): Now for the next step... *Her pink aura begins to begin focusing itself into a cone infront of her. Albiet she seems to be struggling to do so. As the aura focuses it becomes more destructive.*. 03:01 Well... 03:02 He's dead. Jim. 03:02 YEAH. 03:02 Just waiting for AAm and Frosty. 03:03 Thank Frosty for giving the inevitable truth a spotlight. 03:03 bak 03:03 Welcome barack. 03:04 tanx 03:06 rp? 03:06 no 03:06 ok 03:06 ;-; 03:08 wynaut 03:10 No reason. 03:10 k 03:12 I might just blow a circuit... if I don't die laughing first! 03:12 hold on 03:12 shut up 03:12 i know where that's from 03:12 give me a second 03:12 If he doesn't end up blowing something else first! 03:13 The subjects are expecting me, so please come to your senses! 03:14 Wow... the "Flusion" page is just packed with grammar errors and general flaws... 03:15 Go fix them, captain grammar! 03:15 We need your help! 03:15 then fix it grammar nazi Kappa 03:15 Workin' on it. 03:15 get it 03:15 because hitler did nothing wrong 03:15 Rx2 03:15 what 03:15 Where did those 2 lines come from? 03:15 that one song 03:15 What one song? 03:16 you know the one 03:16 Harry101UK doesn't only have 1 song! 03:16 I know which one! Just tell me already! 03:16 it's the wheatly song 03:16 i forgot the name 03:16 *Wheatley 03:16 holy jesus chatlag 03:17 hlk 03:17 'khlh; 03:17 [03:17 kgud 03:17 I'm pretty sure Earth =/= Flusion... 03:17 She's awake again! 03:18 It's time for testing! 03:18 What's your point? 03:19 She's awake again! Hahahhaah! 03:19 See how I change this peaceful test.. 03:19 ..Into something that'll kill that pest! 03:19 WOW YOU WATCHED THE VIDEO TOO 03:19 ~YouTube comments 03:20 Hmm.. my compliments from me to you. 03:20 I can't believe that you actually made it through! 03:25 Goddamn the vocabulary used in that page is poor... 03:27 o/ 03:27 "-Ledigen, a relatively small planet between Flusion and Glaka. It's habitable by most and has a magma-based moon, packing a lot of aura crystal supplies. It was discovered by Cattail, in 2/1/2015 (Month/Day/Year.)" 03:27 Is anyone else seeing the same issue that I am? 03:29 Or no? 03:29 nope 03:30 This planet was discovered in 2/1/2015... 03:30 Even though it's presumably quite close to Flusion. 03:30 How the hell did it take them that long?! 03:30 For a planet more advanced than Earth too! 03:30 We discovered Mars in the 1600's goddamnit. 03:31 when did we discover the sun up top 2015 08 10